Punto y conclusión
by estirden
Summary: Ella quería acabar ese maldito trabajo. Quizás, solo debía ver las cosas de manera deferente (pésimo summary)


Quería una maldita cerveza en su mesa,pero ya¡

Había estado buscando la maldita manera de iniciar la tesis, pero nada, no se le ocurría absolutamente nada.

Estaba en una cafetería cercana a su apartamento. Se había mudado de país, con la única intención de mejorar en sus estudios. Aprovechando que sería más barato que estudiar en su país y sumando el hecho de que aprendería un idioma nuevo.

El español no le había resultado muy difícil. Estaba segura que estudiar idiomas habría sido su segunda opción, pero, después de haberse enamorado completamente de la historia de independencia de los países latinoamericanos, optó por las ciencias políticas.

Después de estudiar el idioma por un año, y haberse traslado a Colombia para realizar una maestría en relaciones internacionales y diplomacia.

Tenía La opción de estudiar en estados unidos, pero, no le agrado mucho la idea. Sí, era bastante buena en inglés, sin embargo, los países del continente sudamericano se caracterizaban por tener una esencia más, agresiva en lo que a la política trataba. No tenía muchas esperanzas de poder participar dentro de los conflictos propios de la zona. Aun así, el escuchar las historias del lugar y todo lo que conllevo a la liberación de su pueblo, tomando aún más que la participación de la mujer había sido bastante fuerte, le daba, igualmente, fuerzas a ella.

Pero ahora,que tenía que escribir básicamente la razón por la que había estudiado aquella materia, centrándose en el manejo de los de su propio país, no se le ocurría nada.

Tenía todo el orden político japonés en la cabeza, lo había repasado una y otra y otra vez en su habitación, en Karakura.

Para su mala suerte, cuando salió del país, olvidó todo lo que este conlleva.

Ya había repasado todo lo que había encontrado en sus cuadernos, libros en incluso había hecho un análisis de la problemática actual en las noticias recientes. ¿Y que creen? Nada.

en realidad, ya había escrito una buena cantidad de borradores, estaba segura de que tenía 20 archivos con el mismo nombre, finalizando con un punto y un número, en representación a los fallidos anteriormente.

No los había borrado, porque se aseguraba de leerlos para ver, si, quizás, tenia la idea que acabaría con todo.

Eran buenos escritos. Sabía que podía filtrar lo más importante y hacer un puto libro, pero era eso, el hecho de no tener todo en un solo texto lo que la tenía tan estresada.

El tintinear de las campanillas de la puerta, la hicieron posar su atención en esta. Un joven de cabellera blanca y ojos Turquesas.

Sonrío, siempre llegaba en los momentos inesperados. Ambos frecuentaban aquel lugar, aun así, no esperaban que el provenir del mismo país, la misma ciudad y tener lo mismos gustos iban a generar una relación tan unida.

No eran novios, tenían sus propios intereses y una relación seria podría arruinar en cierta medida sus metas .Requería cierto consumo de tiempo y aunque ella ya iba a terminar la maestría, a él le faltaban un par de meses.

Había hecho sus estudios en japón y se graduó con honores de La academia de policía. Como tal, tenía pensado ser parte del ejército. Sin embargo , su hermana había enfermado debido a eso, necesitaba estar más presente en casa. Por ello, tuvo que cambiar de carrera a algo más tranquilo. Ella no le decía nada, pero sabía que estaba más preocupada por el que en sí misma.

Así, tomó la decisión de estudiar criminalistica. Y allí estaba él, había sido transferido para hacer el trabajo de campo o rural. *1, trabaja temporalmente como agente de investigación en el área.

-Buenas noches.- Saludo al Empleado y se acercó a su mesa. Siempre era la misma, la última al lado derecho de la ventana. La vista era preciosa, el recinto se ubicaba en un segundo piso y en su dirección había un parque bastante grande.

Fingió que no le había visto, sin importar que ya le había visto entrar y se habían mirado a los ojos.

Le gustaba ese juego,el fingir que nada pasaba.

Siguió mirando su laptop, como si no hubiese escrito nada, centrándose en cómo acabar aquel maldito ensayo.

Su silla estaba ligeramente girada, por lo que en cierta medida estaba de espaldas a él. Dio un saltito cuando, inesperadamente, el coloco su boca entre el espacio bajo su lóbulo izquierdo , mordiendo la piel de su cuello con cierta delicadeza, antes de retirarla con un par de lamidas, dejando la piel enrojecida.

No había sido muy fuerte, cualquiera pensaría que era una alergia.

Volteo a mirarle, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Se permitió el pasar la lengua sobre sus labios, antes de que el rodeara su espalda con una mano para acercarla más a él.

trataron de no propasarse, estaban en un área pública, por lo que no pudieron besarse como realmente les agravada.

-Ven , siéntate. Aún no he pedido nada. ¿Que quieres?-

Eso era otra cosa. A él no le gustaba, pero había llegado al acuerdo de que ambos se turnarian los cafés de sus encuentros -citas inesperadamente esperadas- Esta vez, era el turno de ella.

-La verdad, esta vez, prefiero algo con alcohol.-

-Que bueno que lo dices, ¡por que estoy hasta la madre con esta maldita tesis!-

Con una señal al mesero y una sonrisa bastante le gustaba mucho el alcohol, pero la sensación que este le generaba era ampliamente placentera, su sabor era lo que detestaba.

-Dos cervezas, por favor. Lo mas frías posibles.-

-Sí señorita,¿ algo más?-

-¿Quieres algo mas?, yo quiero una tarta de ciruela, gracias-

-A mi, no lo se…¿Tiene tiramisú?-

-Si, ya les traigo su orden-

-Gracias- Respondió ella finalmente.

Guardaron silencio unos minutos, en los que ella guardaba los avances de la "Tesis.20."

-Así , que, una cerveza ¿cuánto tiempo tienes para entregar el archivo?-

-Una semana-

-¿¡Una semana?!,¿ entonces por qué te preocupas tanto?-

-Es solo que, en estos días empieza el campeonato nacional en Japón. no quiero tener que llegar a la casa, y tener que esperar a verlo después,solo por no tener la maldita tesis completa, así solo me pierda unos minutos.¡ Sabes lo que eso significa para mi!-

-En serio a veces exageras bastante.-

-Tu lo dices por que sales de servicio a las 6 Pm. yo aun tengo cosas que hacer a las 7:30. -

-si si, lo que digas. Hagamos una cosa. Dime , que te hace falta y yo te ayudo.-

-en serio, crees que podrías saber cómo terminarlo. ¡Es una maldita tesis, no es un simple trabajo!-

El, le miro algo indignado. Acaso estaba diciendo que no podía con eso. Había pasado todas sus clases con excelentes calificaciones. No podía simplemente considerar que no era apto para eso.

-No crees que estás exagerando?, ven, déjame verlo.-

Se movió hacia la silla que estaba vacía, más cerca de la computadora. Leyó las últimas palabras y se quedó pensando.

Aprovecho que el estaba lo suficientemente concentrado , para no darse cuenta de su entorno y lo detallo por completo. Esa mirada seria y objetiva eran los que le había cautivado. Sus ojos eran un par de lagunas sin fondo. Le fascinaba.

Su personalidad, sus expresiones, su manera de expresarse físicamente y la manera en la que podía ponerla a sus pies con solo sus manos y sus labios…

Se mordió el labio inferior. en muchas ocasiones habían terminado teniendo sexo en la casa de alguno de los dos. La primera vez fue, simplemente porque se dejaron llevar.

Se conocían de hacía 2 años. Pero eso no evitó que en un par de noches y unas cuantas cosas salidas de control pudieran mandar sus idealismos a la mierda, permitiéndose ese tipo de relaciones.

A Veces, se preguntaba el por qué no tenían una relación. Pero cuando veía o hablaba con sus amigas sobre sus noviazgos y escuchaba como salían y demostraban su amor a cuanto ser viviente se cruzara en su camino, optaba por retractarse.

Prefería las cosas más...a su estilo. La palabra novio, tenía sus propias características y sabía que estas estaban muy lejos de su situación. Les gustaba más la libertad de no decir nada, pero, aveces, sentía que algo faltaba.

-No le veo nada de malo, me parece que está bastante completa. Pero si quieres, puedes concluir con alguna de esas frases que tienen los políticos o algo.-

-Eso pensé antes, pero siento que...no se. ¡ahg!, qué demonios voy a hacer. Me he esforzado demasiado en el año como para acabarlo de forma tan simple.-

-¿Un ensayo de casi 30 páginas te parece poco?, ¿Cuántas páginas te dijeron que debía tener ese?, por que creo que te pasaste un poco.-

-no habia limite, solo debía contener 6 capítulos. La verdad, me habían salido 8, pero tuve que escribirlo para poder unirlo todo en los 6.-

-Bien, si quieres, podemos ir a mi apartamento. Terminas tu trabajo y vemos una película. Mañana es domingo, podemos descansar todo el dia. Luego, puedes acompañarme a hacer algunas cosas en la oficina. No tardaremos mucho.-

-Hecho. Pero me ayudas, no como siempre que dices que me vas a ayudar y te quedas en la computadora estudiando los últimos casos.- Frunció un poco el ceño- Entiendo que es tu trabajo, sé que te apasiona y lo mismo me pasa a mi con la política. Pero si voy a tu casa , ¡es para que me prestes atención!-

A los pocos segundos, se percató de su error. A veces se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan imprudente y actuar sin pensar bien las cosas.

-Así que, quieres que te preste atención.- Se acercó más a ella. Cuando tan solo le quedaban milímetros para besarla, posó unos segundos su mirada en los ojos de la chica al tiempo que rozaba sus labios. Pasó su lengua con cuidado sobre ellos y le dio el beso de la forma más delicada que pudo. Ni siquiera hizo presión, fue un toque nada mas. -Solo tienes que decirlo. Aunque , siempre, tienes toda mi atención.

ella estaba roja como un tomate. quería recriminarle sobre el beso, pero, no se atrevía ni un poco.

-En ese caso, no te preocupes. tendremos todo el fin de semana.-

Se sonrojo mas y trato de no volver a tocar el tema. en cuanto llegó el mesero con su orden, decidieron hablar de cosas triviales. Ella se bebió su cerveza como si de agua se tratara, mientras él, se permite disfrutarla

Cuando salieron del establecimiento, se dirigió hacia la parada de buses. Esa era su costumbre.

-Eh, karin.-Le llamo- es por allí-

-Que?, no. Toshiro, hemos venido por este lugar desde que no conocemos. No me puedo equivocar.

-No te equivocas, es solo que, no vamos a ir en bus.-

-¿Quieres tomar un taxi?-

El giro los ojos, sabía de antemano que ella era terca como una mula. Así que, viendo que pronto se largaría una fuerte llovizna, la tomó de la cintura, alzándose sobre sus hombros.

-¡Oye!,¿¡ qué mierda crees que haces!?-

No le importó la cantidad de quejas y golpes que recibió de parte de ella dio, al igual que le importo una mierda las miradas de la gente de a su alrededor. La opinión pública jamás le valió.

El lugar no quedaba muy lejos, aprovechó que la tenia de espaldas al lugar para darle mejor la sorpresa. Finalmente, la dejó bajar.

-que hacemos en el parqueadero. ¿Otra vez te dejaron la camioneta de la policía?-

En algunas ocasiones, a él le dejaban la camioneta del trabajo, era como un premio. a fin de cuentas , eso era una máquina.

Pero esta ocasión era diferente, le gustaba usar la camioneta pero quería tener su propio medio de transporte, además, los autos no le gustaban mucho.

-Te presento a mi nueva bebé- señaló emocionado a una de las motos que se encontraban estacionadas en el lugar. Una _Suzuki Gixxer_ *2. Le fascinaban las motocicletas deportivas, era una segunda pasión en sí. ¿quien diría que el trabajo le permitirá una de esas?

-No puede ser… ¡Esta hermosa!-

-Lo se, hoy me tarde por que la estaba recogiendo, realmente había salido temprano del servicio. Hoy era mi dia libre junto con mañana.-

-Y qué esperas, ¡vámonos!-

-Lo que la dama ordene-

Se colocó el casco y le pasó a ella el segundo. Le ayudo a subirse y luego de que el se pusiera en frente de ella, la encendió.

Un rugido feroz se apoderó del área, advirtiendo a los pocos autos de afuera que se alejaran de la puerta. con el sonido del claxon asegurando más el lugar, salieron a gran velocidad.

-Agárrate fuerte de mi cintura-

No le tuvo que repetir para que ella apoyara sus manos en su cadera. La verdadera intención de la chica,era colocar sus manos al costado contrario de cada lado, pero él era demasiado grande para ella, estaba segura que un brazado de que, si el la tomara en brazos, no tendría escapatoria.

Mientras el conducía, ella se dejaba maravillado, viendo cada objeto perderse en la velocidad, con las luces cambiando de forma constante, dando un leve vistazo a la esencia de cada calle.

Lastimosamente no duró mucho, el apartamento de él, no estaba muy lejos. Dejaron la moto en el estacionamiento con el número 205. el número del apartamento.

Fueron al segundo piso. En cuanto el le abrió la puerta, ella se quitó la chaqueta, quedando solo en el pequeño esqueleto negro que traía puesto.

El no pudo evitar lamerse levemente el labio al disfrutar de la sombra que se reflejaba bajo la prenda, producto de la elevación que causaban sus pechos. no eran enormes, ni nada. Para él, eran perfectos.

-Bien, voy a conectar la computadora, esta un poco descargada-

-Esta bien, ¿quieres café?-

-si, no muy oscuro por favor-

…

Llevaba un rato en la cocina, el calor de la estufa aún estaba presente.

Colocar una cucharada de azúcar en cada una de las tazas. Revolviendo lentamente.

Su trabajo era agotador, el lo sabia. Pero se sorprendió de siempre poder sacar un espacio para ella.

Sabía que no era tan estresante como los estudios de ella. Precisamente por eso la trajo a su apartamento, para subirle los ánimos y relajarla un poco. ambos, de hecho.

Su presencia era bastante agradable y el sexo, simplemente la mejor catarsis para sus problemas. Así lo había tomado en sus 19, pero ahora sabía que era únicamente con ella.

Sonrió, esa chica lo traía loco.

Salió de la cocina, hacia su habitación. Iba a entrar, pero la visión lo dejó paralizado.

Allí estaba ella, con su costumbre de quitarse la ropa. Estaba solo con ese esqueleto, acostada de pecho sobre la cama, con la computadora encendida. Pensando aun en que escribiría para completar esa cosa.

Cuando el tubo que escribir el suyo, ni siquiera se esforzó en una conclusión. Lo había premeditado todo en cada clase que tuvo el último semestre. Solo tuvo que plasmarlo todo en la escritura y ya.

Esta vez no se contendrí la cafetería, porque habían familias presentes. Pero aquí, ella no podía recriminarle nada, estaba prácticamente en bandeja de plata.

Dejo los cafés en una mesita de noche, guardó silencio al ver que ella no había notado su presencia.

Aprovechó su sigilo, gracias a sus entrenamientos colocó los brazos a cada lado de sus piernas y con cuidado, bajó lentamente la altura de su cabeza.

Su sonrisa era la de un gato risueño, estaba listo para más, dio un bocado a la piel lisa y blanquecina de sus nalgas…

-¡Ahg!- Dio ella el brinco de su vida, casi se cayó de la cama. El la había logrado tomar de la cadera,

-No deberías bajar la guardia con un lobo cerca- Gruño entre dientes, antes de tomar su boca con fuerza, aprovechando que la tenía en sus brazos, aprisionando por completo. Era tan pequeña.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, me pude haber golpeado, a demás, muerdo muy fuerte- Le regaño. La joven odiaba que él hiciera eso. cuando regresaba a casa, debía buscar la manera de maquillaras. Por sus estudios debía estar vestida elegante para algunos debates y cuando lo hace usaba vestido.

No le gustaban mucho, pero le gustaba bajar al resto de las chicas. Mas que todo, por que todas ellas la habían tratado de marimacho al llegar.

La venganza era dulce.

-Sabes que te gusta, no sé de qué te quejas-

-Solo no lo hagas cuando estoy distraída-

-Quieres decir que lo puedo hacer ahora.-

-¿Que?, No. Toshiro, tengo que acabar este trabajo.-

-bien , bien. Lo que digas, pero ten- Se levantó a tomar los cafés- No querrás que se enfríe ¿o si?-

Ella se sentó sobre la cama, tomo la taza en sus manos y respiro el humo caliente, disfrutando del dulce olor que este le otorgaba.

La lluvia había empezado a golpear con furia las ventanas. El sonido de las gotas contra el vidrio hacían un compás instrumental bastante relajante -Claro , si estabas bajo un techo cálido, con la persona correcta- Ambos disfrutaban esos momentos. Era satisfactorio estar el uno con el otro.

-Bien, démosle un vistazo a este ensayo.- Tardó un rato en silencio, repasando el texto. Mientras tanto ella, permanecía leyendo algunos archivos en la computadora de el. ambos estaban en la cama. ella acostada nuevamente de pecho y él sentado al borde.

-La verdad, lo veo bastante completo. no lo lograre leer completamente pero, me parece que no le falta nada.-

-Estás seguro?-

Karin se giró sobre sí misma, cerró con cuidado la computadora y la dejó a un lado. Se acostó nuevamente, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo izquierdo.

-Siento que mi cerebro se está auto-conocimiento. Pienso que no me esforcé lo suficiente-

El se recosto a su lado, pasando sus dedos con delicadeza en brazo de ella, causándole ligeras cosquillas. era bastante sensible y más con él. Era como si su cuerpo solo lo reconociese a el.

Le retiró el brazo con cuidado, apoyó su mano en su hombro derecho, para que se girase a mirarlo.

-No te preocupes, eres inteligente- Le dio un ligero beso en la punta de la nariz- no me esperaba menos de mi novia-

Y allí, se detuvo el tiempo.

El no lo sabia, no sabia que ella era terca como una mula y que debía decirle las cosas en cara para que pueda tener la capacidad de saberlo -Al menos en las relacione interpersonales-

Para toda la situación, Karin, etab perdida en el limbo de sus pensamientos. ¿no se suponía que no eran nada?

-No-novia?- Tartamudeo, mientras se levantaba, dirigiéndose a la cocina de manera repentina.

Tras ella el pobre chico siguió su camino. Había metido la pata y a lo grande. Ella no quería una relación de ese estilo y el se había hecho ilusiones. Eso es lo que pasa por ser un maldito iluso.

-Pense...Pense que no éramos nada, solo…-

Se quedó callada. no podía simplemente decir "Amigos con derechos", tampoco era una perra o algo así. No la malinterpreten, solo, no consideraba ese tipo de relaciones como algo correcto. Lo suyo, era especial y punto.

Era una cobarde por no hacer las cosas fijo y directo, pero , no quería que lo suyo terminara mal. Ni siquiera que terminara.

-Karin, lo lamento. Creí que era algo que estaba implícito. -Cayó por un momento.

Se estaba tragando el dolor. La quería y no deseaba separarse de ella.

-Si quieres, olvidamos esto y seguimos como antes o, no se, lo que desees-

Le dolía, sentía que ella le diría algo como "no quiero nada, dejemos las cosas en una amistad" o algo mas " Olvidemos todo y no nos volvamos a hablar"

Karin, dio un respiro profundo y se giró con fuerza. Lo miro a los ojos con miedo. ¿Qué podía decirle?

Iba a pensar las cosas un poco más, pero vio en sus ojos, como él se decidía a terminar con todo. No podía, no quería y no lo haría. Eso no se iba a quedar en un "fue lindo cuando duro".

Ambos tenían sus pensamientos en un choque constante. Pero ella, ella no se iba a retractar.

-Pero- Susurro, ya no podía perder nada. Igual estaban ambos iban a meter la pata.- Pero, me gusta como suena…-

Se sentía ridícula diciendo eso, más aún cuando él podría redimirse de todo y dejarla con la palabra en la boca. Puede que él no la haya escuchado siquiera. Había hablado bastante bajo.

Se sorprendió cuando la tomo del mentón y pego sus labios con cuidado.

-No sabes lo preciosa que te vez sonrojada.-

-Me escuchaste?-

-Fuerte y claro-

De repente, una pequeña risilla surgió de sus labios, se tornó en una carcajada y luego ninguno de los dos podían respirar entre risas.

-Eres especial, sabes. Me vuelves loco.-

-Lo que digas- Rodó los ojos ligeramente.

Le regresó el beso, con el doble de pasión y sin más, dio un saltillo, enredando sus piernas en su cadera.

El la tomo de los muslos y le dio un ligero empujón hacia arriba. Aprovechó el acercamiento repentino para morderle los labios. Ella soltó un martillo nuevamente.

Amaba escucharla hacer esos sonidos.

Fueron al cuarto, haciendo lo imposible para no estrellarse con todo.

La dejó caer con cuidado, mientras no dejaba su boca, empezó a quitarse la camisa con desespero.

Por el romperia esa camisa, pero en su trabajo no podía fallar nada y su camisa...Le daba pereza arreglarla después.

El cinturón, ella se lo quito. El pantalón, ninguno supo en dónde quedó. En el momento en el que estaban finalmente recostados, un trueno poderosos sacudió la ciudad.

Las luces se esfumaron en todo el lugar, quedando solo el reflejo de los rayos que caían en la tierra. Que ambiente mas perfecto.

….

-Ammm!- Un bostezo salió de la boca de la chica.

La cama estaba hecha nuevamente un embrollo, como casi siempre que ella se quedaba.

-Buenos días, preciosa-

El estaba de lo más perfecto, a fin de cuentas, el tenia buen fisico. No se agotaba con casi nada. Aunque eso, ella jamás lo sabría. Para ella, él era una bestia insaciable y ya.

-Ni siquiera a amanecido-

-Bueno, contigo el tiempo no fluye.-

Ella sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro. No le gustaba que fuera tan cursi, no sabia por que. O bueno, si le gustaba pero la cosa era, que ella, no sabía cómo devolverlo.

-Jeje, y pensar que yo misma me estaba acomplejado por todo…-

-Tal vez, no estabas viendo las cosas como debías. Creo que deberías ver las cosas diferentes a como empezaron-

-Si tienes…- Se quedó callada, algo en las palabras de él, le llegaron al fondo.-¡Toshiro eso es!, ¡ver las cosas de manera diferente!-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

La chica se levantó emocionada de la cama, pasó por encima de él y encendió la computadora. Entro al archivo predeterminado y escribió.

"los problemas significativos que enfrentamos, no pueden resolverse con el mismo nivel de pensamiento que teníamos cuando los creamos" , Albert Einstein.

-¡Perfecto!, ¡con esto está completo!- dijo emocionada. Guardar el archivo en el email. Tesis .20 Final.

esa frase era lo que le faltaba. Ahora sentía que todo estaba completo, su estudio y su confusión.

Solo, debían verlo desde un punto de vista diferente.

La tesis fue perfecta, se graduó con honores y finalmente decidió irse vivir con el en el apartamento.

Ese era el punto y aparte de su relación.

 ***1: No se como le llamen a eso, pero en mi país, se le conoce como rural, el trabajo de un año que se realiza para concretar tus estudios. Se presta el servicio dentro o fuera del país, pero se debe corroborar el desarrollo en el mismo. a causa de que es una prueba, no se paga por el servicio.**

 **Sin embargo, toshiro presta el servicio por 3 horas y trabaja 4 extras, las extras si se pagan.**

 ***2: Nótese que la busque en google y cpie el nombre de la que mas me gusto XD XD.**

 ***/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

 **Espero les haya gustado, esta historia y las otras tres que voy a publicar pronto, son una disculpa por mi desaparición. Dentro de poco lo explicare todo a los que les interese.**

 **Les agradezco por todo, por favor, dejen sus criticas y voten .**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
